


Spells, parties and candy

by Crazy_luna



Series: My Little Pony Fusions [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Slice of Life, characters fuse, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: When Twilight tries to perform an experimental spell to fuse two living creatures causes herself and Pinkie Pie to fuse creating Fizzy Candy. Out of her excitement of the situation she goes off and explores.This is part of series of one-shots about different groups of the mane 6 fusing and dealing with it.





	Spells, parties and candy

A soft wind blew through the small field that was near the large tree like castle that was home to the princess of friendship. Said prince stood in the field looking over a spell. She had found the unfinished spell in the magical archives in Canterlot. She had finished the spell. Well, she hoped she had. Two birds sat in front of her, they were her test subjects. It took her a lot of work to get her friend Fluttershy to bring the two birds. They had volunteered for the spell. Said pegasus friend was not far off watching the event take place. With a sigh, Twilight put the scroll away into a book that sat near her. Her magic came to life around her horn. The fuchsia coloured magic started to swirl around the area. Focusing in on the birds.  
"Twilight!" A high pitched scream caught the alicorn off guard and felt a mass slam into her side. The magic shifted from its focus on the birds to her. With a large flash, the spell finalized.

"Twilight?" A soft voice called out into a cloud of dust. Fluttershy took off and used her wings to push the dust away from her friend, well maybe friends, she was sure that was one of her other friend's voice. She gasped at the large pinkish-purple form that layed on the ground.  
"Ugg." It stretched its wings, its longer feathers a deeper shade of the pinkish-purple. "Fluttershy?" It looked over at the pale yellow pegasus. Bright eyes focused on the pony. Two coloured eyes stared at the mare. One of bright blue and the other rich purple. They sparkled with knowledge and excitement. "Fluttershy!" It's voice was similar to the pegasus. Bubbly and full of excitement with an underly tone of scholarly pony.A horn poked out of a curled deep purple-pink mane that was striped with a pink and purple. It bounded over to the pegasus, towering the poor mare. The pony was a similar hight of Princess Celestia.  
Even with the odd look of the pony in front of her, she was able to see her two friends in the face. "Twilight? Pinkie?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Yup!" The large mare confirmed. Though scrunched her face up in confusion. "Fluttershy why are you small? Did the spell not work? Were are the birds? And why were you asking if it was me?" The mare's voice distorted at the last question. It sounded like both her friends were talking at once.  
"Umm... Twilight you said that spell was to fuse two living creatures right?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Yes." The voice was heavy towards Twilights, then jumped to Pinkies. "Wait a spell that can fuse living things? That's Awesome!"  
"Well, I think it worked just, not on the birds. On you two."  
The mare's face went blank seeming to try and understand what had happened. She then started looking over herself. Her eyes landed on her flank. Her cutie mark was a combination of the two. Three sparkle shaped balloons in the colours of the pairs cutie marks. It seemed to be the only part that didn't combine the colours of the pair.  
"So wait, were fused?" The voice that had first been heard spoke. "It worked it worked!" The pony jumped into the air and spread her wings out. "I-we gotta tell Starlight and Princess Celestia." She giggled and took off towards the entrance of the castle grabbing the book with her fuchsia magic as she went by.  
"Wait for me!" Fluttershy cried after her friends.  
Once in the castle, the fused pony called out. "STARLIGHT! SPIKE!" A doofy grin never leaving her face. After a moment of no one showing up her horn glow again and she teleported to the library to find the pair.  
In the large room, a dragon worked at putting away books on the shelve well a lavender unicorn wrote a letter at one of the tables.  
"Starlight! Spike! I-we have great news!" The large mare giggled and started to bounce around in the space.  
"What-who are you?!" The dragon cried out dropping the books he had been held to the ground.  
The lavender unicorn, on the other hoove, was staring at the cutie mark of the large pony.  
"Come on guess!" The mare giggled.  
"Twilight did you perform that spell on yourself? And Pinkie?" The lavender unicorn asked hesitantly. She was all for magic and pushing the limits but it was hard just to get two birds for the spell. It was risky and an unknown.  
"Well that wasn't the plan originally, I may have messed up when I got excited to tell Twilight about the party tonight." The voice seemed to lean to Twilight first then Pinkie Pie.  
"It worked really well, I was worried that it wouldn't work right."  
"Pfft, Starlight you worry wort. I wouldn't have done it without making sure nothing too bad would happen." The mare chirped. "Spike take a letter!"  
The dragon ran over and grabbed a scroll and a quill. "Ready."  
"Dear Princess Celestia, the fusion spell that I-Twilight had found a few weeks back works! I-Twilight was going to perform it on a pair of birds that Fluttershy asked to help me-us. Then I-Pinkie Pie came ran into to me-Twilight and we fused. There are no ill effects to us-me. Even our cutie marks fused together to make one mark.  
Yours,---"  
The mare drifted off, lost for words. Spike lowered his quill and stared at the large mare. "What's wrong-" He tapered off his question not knowing what to call the fusion of his friends in front of him.  
"I need a name!" The mare cried out.  
Starlight shook her head. "Why don't you just put Twilight and Pinkie. We can always just call you both one or the other right."  
"No, I need a name. Being a new discovery, a name is needed." She closed her eyes for moment leaving the room in silence. A sigh came from the lavender unicorn, and a yellow pegasus slipped into the room. "Fizzy Candy!" The fused mare cries out. "Yours, Fizzy Candy." She finished off dictating the letter.  
"Fizzy Candy?" Spike quipped before writing down the name.  
Fizzy Candy nodded to the young dragon. "I was thinking what were common elements between Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Well, what's sweet?" She asked but then continued on before anypony could answer. "Candy and pie. And what candy has a magical touch to it? Fizzy candy." She stomped her hoof down in confirmation.  
"Well okay." Spike wrote down the rest of the letter and rolled it up. He sucked in a breath and then let his green fire consume the scroll sending it off to Canterlot.  
"Twi-Fizzy Candy, now you have to un-fuse and we know the spell works perfectly." Starlight picked up the long-discarded book with the notes and the scroll with the spell with her magic.  
Fizzy Candy took the book with her own magic and looked over the reverse part of the spell. "Well, why don't we test to see if there are any longish term effects." She put the book down. "Alright? Alright! I'll see everypony latter!" She trotted out of the room before anypony was able to stop her.  
\----  
Fizzy Candy grinned as she walked through Ponyville. She wanted to tell her other friends about what happened. She wanted to tell everypony. Her first stop was Carousel Boutique. To tell Rarity. When the store came into view she took off in a run, her excitement overflowing. Magic grabbed the door to the shop and pushed it open for the large mare.  
"Rarity!" She called out into the shop.  
"Oof!" A small cry was heard from within the house area of the building. A white mare came down the stairs moments later. "Welcome to Carousel Bu-" She trailed off once her eyes landed on the fused mare. "Boutique." She finished. "How can I help you today?" She seemed nervous.  
The grin of Fizzy Candy's face stretched even larger. "Rarity! It's us! Twilight and Pinkie!" She raised her wing and turned to show off her cutie mark. She wondered what the meaning behind it was. If there was one or was it just both mares special talents.  
Rarity looked at the cutie mark confusion plastered over her face. It looked like both Twilight's and Pinkie's. It didn't look right. "Might I ask what happened, um Darlings?" Her gaze moved on to the two different colour eyes.  
"Fizzy Candy."  
"Fizzy candy?"  
"My name is Fizzy Candy."  
"Alright Fizzy Candy, what happened?"  
Fizzy Candy went on to explain what had happened.  
The white mare sighed. "So are you two going to un-fuse?"  
"Well, I still need to tell Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack then there's that party tonight. So after that! I just want to see how long it lasts." Fizzy Candy chirped. Then started to make her way to the door. "You coming tonight?"  
Rarity giggled. "Of course darling."  
"Great!"

\----

"Flying is so much fun!" Fizzy Candy flew through the sky towards Sweet Apple Acres. Looking out for her rainbow maned friend. As the apple trees came into view she had yet to see her friend. She sighed. "Aj first then I'll go find Dashie." She landed near the red barn and went off to search for her friend. She found the orange earth pony in the orchard with Rainbow Dash and the cutie mark crusaders. "Hello, everypony!" She cheered as she made her way into view.  
"Um, hello. Can we help ya' with somethin'?" The orange mare asked.  
A white unicorn filly ran up to Fizzy Candy followed close behind by an orange pegasus filly and a yellow earth pony filly. The pegasus was the first to talk. "Wow! Your an alicorn! Wait is there like a new princess?" She looked back at the older pair for confirmation.  
With a snort of laughter Fizzy Candy responded. "Nah, maybe? Would I count as princess or only half princess? I'll talk to Princess Celestia about that later. I'm Fizzy Candy!"  
"So how can we help ya' Fizzy Candy." The orange mare repeated.  
"AJ don't need to be so formal around me." Before anypony could respond Fizzy Candy explained her story. Once done she stared at the five ponies waiting for their answers.  
The first to talk was the blue pegasus. "So wait you're a fusion of Twilight and Pinkie?" Fizzy Candy just nodded.  
"I didn't know ponies can fuse." The young earth pony stated.  
"Well, we can now it seems." Fizzy Candy responded.  
Apple Jack passed around the large mare. "So can ya' un-fuse?" She asked when she came to the front of her fused friends.  
Another snort was heard from the large mare. "Of course we can." She paused. "I'm sure we can." After a moment of silence, she opened her wings. "We-I need to go." She took off. Worry eating away at her. She should have not just thrown caution to the wind. What would they do if they were stuck like this? Twilight had princess duties and Pinkie worked at the bakery. She couldn't do both. She might be two ponies but at the moment she was only one. What would they do if the map called only one of them and they were stuck like this? Or would the map know that they were fused together? Her wings carried her through the skies towards the tree like castle that overlooked the town.  
"I-we were so stupid." Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes. Once she was close enough her horn glowed and teleported her to the library where she left the spell.  
"Twi- Fizzy Candy-" Spike's voice petered out at the sight of the fused mare.  
Her magic grabbed hold of the book and pulled the scroll out and read it over so she knew the reversal spell. Her horn glowed the fuchsia colour but pittered out. They were still fused. It didn't work. "No no no no." Tears fell freely from her eyes. "This can't be happening. I-we needs to be normal." She passed around she looked at the selves and started ripping books off the selves and looking over them quickly. "There has to be something.  
"Fizzy Candy calm down." Spikes voice called through her panic. She looked at her friend. The small dragon walked over.  
"Spike we're stuck like this. The reversal spell didn't work. We need to figure this out. We need to split up. We need to be ourselves again. Not Fizzy Candy. We need to be Twilight and Pinkie. We-" She was cut off by magic pulsing over her body for a moment it was blinding, when it faded Twilight and Pinkie stood there. No Fizzy Candy, just the two mares that made up the fusion.  
"We're normal." Twilight breathed out tears still in her eyes. Pinkie recovered from the panic much faster than the alicorn.  
"Twilight." She walked over and pulled her friend into a hug. "See we're normal. It's okay."  
After several moments Twilight calmed down. "I'm sorry Pinkie."  
"You did nothing wrong. I was the one who ran into you well you performed the spell."  
"That's not it, the un-fusion spell didn't work." Twilight pulled away to look into the pink earth pony's eyes.  
"I think it worked when we both want to un-fuse so badly. We were panicked and it worked."  
"That makes sense. I should look over the spell." Twilight got up and picked up the scroll. She looked around and saw all the books Fizzy Candy pulled out.  
"Twilight its okay you look over the spell and figure it out. I got this." Spike pipped up from behind his friend.  
"Thank you, Spike."  
"Twi, let me help you. We both know how it went. Anyways two heads are better than one." Pinkie chirped up and bounced over to her friend.  
With a nod, Twilight responded. "Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Next fusion will be Twilight and Rainbow Dash


End file.
